Jedi? Sith? Betrayal? Once a Force sensitive child
by Unexperianced Soul
Summary: A force sensitive child, sent to the Jedi academy by his family, victim of a viscous attack, taken by the Sith, manipulated. Does he find the light, succumbed to the dark. This Fanfic will change story on the reviews, to allow for the best kind of story.


Disclaimer: I do not own Star wars or any content originally created by star wars or any other writer.

* * *

Chapter 1

A boy, no less than the age of ten jumps of the New Republic transport ship with the other new students, he looks up to the gates of the Jedi academy, beyond, a courtyard full of students having their break, some of similar age and some at the end of their teenage years, in the middle, was a Iktotchi (horned species), and a human female student behind a temporarily set up desk, and a sign 'New Students' above, the child walks to the desk with the rest of the group while admiring the view of the academies courtyard.

As the group reach the desk, the female student asks them to line up in a 2 lines, the boy continuously looks side to side taking in every aspect, before he is interrupted.

"Name and registration number" the student asked when the boy reached the desk.

"Robert Skortas, 121893" he said, the women typed the information down and looked back and forth, comparing the boys features, to the image shown on the computer.

"Robert, this is your student pass, it allows access to male facilities and if needed, areas that are restricted to others, your allowance is also able to be spent using the card, don't lose it" she says.

"Your first lesson is with Master Tokralli, in half an hour, make your way to F block, room F210, it's on the second floor, a lesson timetable will be given their and at the end of the day, you will be picked up by your dorm leader, Joseph Randells "

"Thanks" Robert replied and made his way to the entrance, once again taking in the sight of the academy again looking side to side, he went inside and found a map of the academy campus, although the campus was so large it took up 100 acres of space, it was comprised of 7 different blocks.

* * *

(-Information on blocks- 'G',' F' and 'E' blocks were for students in their first years with the main focus of gaining control over their emotions and learning the basics of the force, as well as training with a sabre, 'G' block focused on the new students, and 'E' block was for those that were considered advanced students nearing the end of their learning in the 'G', 'F' and 'E' blocks.

'D' and 'C' block are for students that completed control and learned the basics, and started to undergo intense training and meditation and learn more advanced abilities, these differ from the first 3 blocks because each block is separated by level, entering 'C' block instead of 'D' block identified stronger ability and potential. 'B' block was again, for those that were nearing the completion of their studies at the academy and would become a Padawan.

'A' block on the other hand was unlike the other blocks because it was for force sensitive Prodigies, and are usually kept at the academy but taught personally by Grand Master Skywalker, due to them being so powerful at a young age and something that can become dangerous to the outside world. At this time, only 3 students go to 'A' block and in the overall history of the Academy, only 4 individuals have been identified as prodigies, 2 of which were found in their latter college experience in 'E' block.)

* * *

Robert now understood why he needed to come in early, the walk to G block was 1 mile away leaving him only 10 minutes after getting to the block, as Robert walked into G block, many students were walking through the halls, looking at signs attempting to get to their next lesson

He walked up the stairs. But suddenly, he was pushed down the stairs, as a girl came charging past him, in mid-fall placing one arm above his head he placed his hand against one of the stairs, and pushed his body off the ground and safely landed at the bottom of the stairs on his legs, successfully performing a handstand backflip or something.

'wonder why she was in such a rush' Robert thought to himself, while in the background a group of girls were watching with dreamy eyes, Robert wasn't an average looking boy, with his blond hair, bright sea blue eyes, golden skin and muscular body, he was attractive to those around his age more than others, but he did not care for using his looks to attract a female, he walked back upstairs and while he reached the exact same spot, another charging student, male this time flew down the stairs, Robert was more observant this time and with great speed turned his body without much difficulty, the charging student dumbfounded of what he just saw, tripped down the remaining stairs, as the student regained his composure, lifting his face from the floor, he looked back to the stairs to see the boy had disappeared.

Robert continued up the stairs and was on the second floor, looking down the hall way he found the classroom and entered with 8 minutes or so to spare, being the first student in, Robert took a seat of his liking on 4th of the 5 rows, he then looked around the class room and out of nowhere saw the teacher sitting there staring at him.

"You seem to be the first person here" the person Robert's assuming is Master Tokralli said, the man was a Cerean (a species with an abnormal head compared to humans), he looked grumpy and unsettled in many ways, and also like someone that had never smiled in his whole life, and it sounded like it could have been true as he had only smiled 7 times at the school in the 22 years he had taught there, 3 of them times were caused by other teachers, 3 of them by each of the current prodigies and 1 by advanced students.

"This class is sabre usage beginner level, you will learn the fundamentals of movement, technique and grip in this class to make sure you can protect yourself, we will also attempt to improve you reaction time, strength …", Raymond listened to the teacher speak about the lesson, after he waited a couple minutes, the room started to fill, a group of students entered the room and went up to Robert.

"Are these seats taken" asked a girl in the group, she had jade green eyes, chestnut brown hair and a beautiful figure.

"No" Replied Robert showing little interest or care in the conversation and continued to wait for the start of the lesson.

The session was held back by one individual, and 2 minutes past appointed time, the last boy walks into the room.

"Sorry I am late, Master Tokralli" whilst looking around the room for the empty chair, he looks until he sees it next to Robert, and looks at who he will be sitting next to.

"It's you" he says, letting everyone hear him, Robert, the students become confused and Robert starts to identify what the boy meant.

"I'm waiting, take a seat" says Tokralli, but that doesn't stop everybody in the room continuing to whisper to each other, he walks across the class room and up the side until he reaches the desk next to Robert, Robert wonders how they met, but his thoughts are suddenly interrupted.

"I'm sorry for earlier, I nearly, pushed you down the stairs, you moved so fast though, I was wondering if I would see you again ", he said before Robert's attention was turned to his other side as the girl from early taped his arm.

"What was that all about" she asks curiously, with her friends trying to listen in to the conversation.

"Nothing" Robert replies vaguely, she looks a bit upset until the other boy that caused the mess starts talking to her, telling her parts of the incident earlier.

"I was sitting here believing the lesson was just started, not already finished, but if that's the case, feel free to miss the next few lessons as well, it will be a pleasure seeing you every day for the next 20 years", all students stop speaking, partly because of fear, but also, they were all smart enough to know that the teacher would decide when you move to the next block, and upsetting the teacher on the first day could lead to some problems in the future, Robert was the only one sitting in silence, not showing interest in conversing with anyone, Tokralli seemed to notice that, but who knew if he did or not.

The lesson went by fairly quickly and was just the introduction to the lesson, in future periods; it would be located on the 3rd, 4th and 5th floor gym sports hall that made up half of the gym itself.

The next lesson that came after was meditation, Robert was able to sit and was immediately moved to the advance class when he easily levitated himself and 2 items, Grant also showed the same level of ability as Robert and moved up with him to the next class.

The 3rd lesson of the day was Tactical operations, led by master Bree, a Human male, it encompassed leading men and following orders, and involved teamwork activities such as capture the flag, and sabres were used during battle, the teams consisted of 3 individuals, Robert and Grant grouped together as they had already done the basic introduction with each other, earlier that day, Chloe, the girl that set next to Robert on the other side asked to join his group also, due to her Brothers team being full with 3 members already, Grant was positive about her joining.

Robert deemed all to be interesting and didn't favour any of the three lessons, but Grant, the boy that caused the disruption in class earlier, favoured tactical operations, as although he was a little thoughtless, he had effective capability in the tactical aspect of the lesson, and he also improved his relationship with Robert, as they started working and conversing with one another, although Robert was mostly listening.

Chloe, became interest in the two and started to spend time with them, moving away from her brother and his friends, the three became a noticeable trio in the class, after the three found out that they would all live in the G block dorm, Chloe and Grant decided to walk as a group to the block together, with Robert not caring what happened, he went along with it, although Grant and Robert found it a little annoying waiting outside each time waiting for Chloe to finish with her 30 minute showers and make up.

* * *

Roberts's ability in each lesson was already at the top, in the first few months, he and Grant had already been moved to F blocks in the advanced meditation classes at the start of the year and now also in the advanced sabre training lessons due to their exceptional ability, a great deal faster than most, they were almost always paired with each other in the class and had a productive and prominent role in the class early being able to overcome most of the other students, although the class made them have to travel between the G and F blocks each time. Chloe also finally made her way up to the advanced class 2 months later after them.

"Finally back together again, Lesson starts in 5 minutes, we better get to the class before Master Tokralli starts" Chloe said, she grabbed both their arms, as if being escorted and started walking through the hallway and towards the gym.

"How do you know where to go" Grant asked surprised, as he identified she was taking the most efficient route there.

"Memorised the Block map out in the front of the building" she said with a smirk on her face.

Small conversation continued and they finally entered the hall, Robert and Grant walked up the line of students already standing straight and emotionless waiting for Master Tokralli to enter, Chloe stayed at the entrance waiting for her to be formally introduces before she joined with the rest of the group, a few minutes later, Master Tokralli entered the room with a minute to start and continued.

"You already show ability and discipline on such a respectable level" said Master Tokralli, while looking towards Grant and Robert.

"You two haven't even been here for 2 month and you have already become the top 2 students in the class", he then looked to the other new members that had also joined and then two the members who were in the class.

"These two should be an inspiration to you all" he continued, he then looked over towards the door and spotted Chloe standing their quietly.

"And Chloe, I'm happy to see you here on time, some of the new students had problems in the new block and came late, go and join the class, and we will get started Straight away."

* * *

A few weeks later, Robert and Grant stood opposite each other, facing each other with their wooden sabres out, the entire group seated in the cubical used for inter school event spectating and looking at the two with interested looks in their eyes, unlike Chloe who was barely making eye contact act either one, Robert and Grant where performing in an Exam to move up to E Block.

Grant took the initiative and charged towards Robert with a large burst of speed, incorporating the force to speed his movements, covering the 10 yards between them in a matter of moments, he swung the sabre towards Roberts face with a grin, some students in the group looked stunned, Master Tokralli even watched with intrigue.

Robert, seeing the movement coming and the direction of the attack, instantly deflected with raising his sabre to defend his face, knocking Grants own sabre above his head, Robert followed up, by lifting his leg into the air and kicking grant square in the stomach.

Grunting in pain, Grant flew several feet backwards, although landing on both feet and otherwise unfazed by the attack, he raised his guard and stepped towards Robert.

This time Robert attacked, also applying the same technique as Grant applying force to improve his speed while approaching Grant, lifting his arms, with a widened attack brought a large power onto Grants guard, although Grant stood their holding his own they backed off and took several swings at each other, with the swords colliding, several whacks could be heard across the room, each holding their own, neither side losing their balance, Grant suddenly pushed of the ground and jumped backwards high into the air, Grant was son of a current Master and received training from him at early age, he had learnt some advanced skills that other students had not learnt into the latter academy experience.

"You can use the force to enhance you speed as well Robert, I thought I would have finally had you beaten" Grant said in a emotionless manor, in mid fight, he was probably taught to show no emotion, Robert looked at Grant with a smirk, he followed by dashing forward and stopping a good few feet away, lifting his hand in front of him, he pushed his hand forward like a palm strike directed at Grant, Grant opened his eyes widely, knowing what would happen instantly, milliseconds later, Grant was thrown back some distance into the wall behind him, Master Tokralli stood.

"I'm surprised, he said with a smirk" Master Tokralli said, stopping the fight between the two youths.

"You have already surpassed my every expectation, I am sure you would become Padawan's in a 5 years at maximum." Master Tokralli continued. Saying this caused some tension in the group in the stands, it should be understood that Robert and Grant where still only 10, with the birthdays coming around the corner, and that some students in the class were 15 years of age themselves and had not progressed to the next curriculum of the academy, identifying Grant and Robert will have already or nearly have passed the academy and have been chosen as Padawan's by then was a nerve racking recommendation.

The group finished the session and the trio of Grant, Chloe and Robert hit the cafeteria, Robert picked out a drink and some food and went to the counter, swiping his lanyard and waiting for the screen to identify payment was successful, he waited for Chloe for one or two seconds afterwards.

"How long do you want to wait this time" asked Chloe while she walked over with her lunch?

"As long as he takes, he won't be as long as last time" Robert replies in a casual manor.

Grant takes ages in picking what he wants to eat, identifying ten different foods that he would like, he then takes around a few minutes analysing each packet, and in the end takes one of each and buys them all.

Sighing Chloe says "it took a little longer then last time Robert, your fault we have so little time of are lunch left, Robert sat a table closer to the Window, it seemed the trio owned the table as it was the only one that was empty, until they sat down of course, the students new to the college were even warded off early by older students earlier when trying to sit down, out of respect for the younger juniors, Robert and Grant.

"Robert, who taught you the force abilities you used earlier" asked grant.

"My Mother taught me from a young age, although, due to requirement, I was sent here to officially gain the needed requirements to enter the Jedi order" said Robert, Leaving nothing out.

"Me too, or well from my father also" Grant replied hastily.

"And here I am, hoping that I will catch up to you two sometime" said a low silent voice from Chloe, causing Grant to laugh.

* * *

After the next few months Robert and Grant, with Chloe a bit behind, had already finished their E Block studies, Robert finishing a little earlier then Grant, at the end of the year when Robert and Grant where 11 and a half years old, and Chloe being 12 years old, they had all finished their studies at E block and were awaiting the Midi-Chlorian exam, to identify if the student had the required amount to continue, all students hoped to get 8,000 count as it was the minimum required to be able to continue, although, the average was around 10,000 for Jedi, as the students started coming up to be tested, near all the students gave a happy expression as if the passed the test, they were given a slip to identify what block to report to at the start of the next term.

When Grant went up to check his, he scored a 15,300, nearly double the amount of the minimal required amount, Robert was quite far back in the line and had waited for Grant to come and see him.

"Ha, I got 15,000, they told me to go C block, I'll see you there" he said with a smirk but also with unwavering faith in what he had implied.

Robert walked up to the stands and had his Midi-Chlorian count taken, the examiner had a shocked expression on his face but removed it nearly directly afterwards, he looked towards Robert.

"Know this is strange, with your physical and mental attributes along with your abilities, I wouldn't have been surprised to see your count as high as Grants if not higher, but your count is only 5,000, I'm sorry to do this, but you're going to have to turn in your student pass to me", Robert complied with a confused look on his face.

"Report to the front building, their you will be arrange transport back to your home"

With all the students behind hearing this, they all looked stupefied, Robert was the best in the lower blocks, and they all became worried about their own results.

Robert slowly walked out of the room and made his way across the campus, Chloe and Grant already going to the next blocks passing the test already themselves was unaware of the news and already started their next journey.

* * *

Hi, thanks for reading the first chapter, I wrote this ages ago and had the idea in my head for ages, but maybe now I'll start to write it properly, I have no idea if or when chapter two will come, but if you want to read more, review or send me a message, thanks.

p.s If you have any teachers or characters you want to contribute feel free to, add them into the review,


End file.
